Baby
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Namjoon yang menghadapi bocah tiga tahun yang keras kepala bernama Jeon Joungkook dan bertemu dengan Princess Jin-nya./NamJin


**Tittle** : Baby

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Namjoon yang menghadapi bocah tiga tahu yang keras kepala, Jeon Joungkook dan bertemu dengan Princess Jin- _nya._

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"Argh! Cannot you just pick one and we can go home, Bunny?"

Namja mungil dengan tinggi tak lebih dari sepinggang Namjoon yang dipanggil Bunny itu mengerjap cepat, menatap Namjoon dengan wajahnya yang mendongak dan bibirnya yang merengut kesal.

"Hyung! jangan mulai lagi, hyung bicara apa sih?! Kookie gak ngerti!" ia yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Kookie, sebenarnya bernama lengkap Jeon Joungkook, keponakan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba pagi tadi berada di apartemennya. Ah sudahlah, mengingat kejadian pagi tadi membuat mood Namjoon semakin buruk.

Namjoon mengacak kasar rambutnya, yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakandan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengangkat tubuh Joungkook dan menggendongnya. Ia membawa langkah lebarnya ke rak yang berada paling ujung, tempat jejeran susu langsung minum berbagai merek berada.

Joungkook meronta dan memukul pundak Namjoon kesal, kakinya juga tak berhenti menghentak ke bawah, "Hyung! Kookie mau turun! Kookie gak mau digendong! Kookie mau turun!"

Dengan sebal Namjoon langsung menurunkan tubuh Joungkook dan berkacak pinggang menghadap balita tersebut. Ia sudah 3 tahun, umur balita dimana ia tengah mengalami masa _trotz,_ masa paling menyebalkan untuk orang dewasa disekitarnya. Namjoon mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dalam sekali hela.

"Pilih susu yang ingin kau minum, lalu bayar dikasir, ok Bunny?" kali ini Namjoon berusaha bertanya lembut dan berjongkok, memposisikan tingginya agar sejajar dengan Joungkook.

Joungkook tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan, alasan mengapa Namjoon memanggilnya Bunny.

"Ne~ Susu pisang~ Coklat~ Melon~" Joungkook tertawa dan berjalan menjauh, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menjauhi Namjoon dan menjangkau susu yang ia inginkan. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengikuti dari belakang, membantu Joungkook saat tingginya tak mencapai rak tempat susu yang ia inginkan berada.

Joungkook berhenti diujung rak dan berbalik, memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang penuh membawa tiga kotak susu dengan berbeda rasa. Dan Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat betapa menggemaskan keponakannya itu jika tengah seperti ini, tanpa wajah menyebalkan dan bibir merajuk. Namjoon kembali berjongkok dan mengusap lembut kepala Joungkook.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kita bayar!" ajak Namjoon. Ia kembali berdiri dan menuntun Joungkook, karena tak mungkin menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang penuh dengan susu kotak yang ia ambil. Namun belum ada 10 langkah Joungkook berjalan menuju meja kasir, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Namjoon yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"wae?"

"Hyung, bawakan~" ucapnya sembari sekali lagi menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Namjoon tersenyum dan mengambil 3 kotak susu dari tangan Joungkook. Belum sempat Namjoon membuka mulutnya, Joungkook sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju sebuah kotak berwarna putih di ujung dekat dengan kasir. Dan Namjoon tahu apa yang diinginkan namja kecil itu.

"Oh, tidak lagi Jeon Joungkook." Namjoon menghela nafas lelah dan menyusul Joungkook. Ia menggeleng frustasi saat melihat tatapan berbinar Joungkook pada objek didalam freezer yang ada disana. ice cream, makanan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibeli Joungkook sekarang.

Namjoon mendekati meja kasir dan meletakkan 3 kotak susu yang ia bawa, "Aku titip sebentar, Seungcheol ah." Ucapnya pada penjaga kasir yang sudah ia kenal, efek hampir setiap hari kemari.

"Hey Bunny! Apa yang kau lihat?" Namjoon memilih bertanya lembut daripada memulai percakapan dengan amarah, seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena Joungkook akan balas marah, atau lebih parah lagi menangis.

Joungkook menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan tersenyum lebar, telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk berbagai macam ice cream segala bentuk dan rasa dalam freezer yang tembus pandang itu. "Kookie mau ice cream~"

Kedua tangan Namjoon mencengkeram lembut bahu Joungkook, dan ia kembali memposisikan dirinya sejajar dengan tinggi bocah itu, "dengar, Bunny. Kau ingat apa tadi pesan eomma? Kau tengah sakit, lihat badanmu hangat lagi kan? Dan eomma juga bilang tidak boleh makan es, ingat?"

Bibir Joungkook mengerucut kesal, diikuti dengan keningnya yang mengerut lucu, "Ice cream~ Kookie mau ice cream."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, oke, ia sudah mengenal Joungkook seumur hidup bocah itu. Dan keras kepala menjadi salah satu sifatnya. Jadi, ia juga tidak berharap masalah Joungkook-ice cream-sakit akan selesai dengan mudah.

"Ok. Begini, dirumah Namjoon hyung ada ice cream, di kulkas. Jadi, kita pulang setelah membayar susumu tadi dan memakan ice cream yang ada di rumah. Bagaimana?" yang tentu saja itu suatu kebohongan. Namjoon tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, dan ice cream juga bukan favoritnya. Jadi, sedikit mustahil ada ice cream tersimpan di kulkas, yah, kecuali kekasih cantiknya yang menyimpan.

Joungkook menggeleng cepat, tangannya mencoba menjauhkan tangan Namjoon dari bahunya, dan ia kembali mendekat ke arah freezer, menjauhi Namjoon, "Ice cream~ Di rumah nggak ada ice cream."

"Ada, Bunny. Di kulkas, hyung, eo?"

Kepala Joungkook menggeleng keras, "Nggak ada~ Tadi Kookie udah lihat nggak ada~"

"Kau kan belum lihat yang di atas, yang di freezer kulkas hyung. jadi, sekarang kita pulang. Nanti kalo gak ada, kita kesini lagi, ya?"

Joungkook menggeleng lagi, kali ini ditambahi dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut juga matanya yang mulai basah, "Ice cream~ Kookie maunya ice cream yang ini!" oke, bocah Jeon itu sudah mulai menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Dan Namjoon juga mulai kehilangan kesabaran untuk tidak membentak Joungkook. Ia bukan orang yang sabar, dan Joungkook benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Hey Bunny! Hyung akan benar-benar menelpon umma dan bilang kalau Kookie makan ice cream, ya? kamu mau hyung adukan ke umma? Ah, atau appa?"

Bibir Joungkook langsung merengut ke bawah, apalagi matanya semakin berkaca-kaca, "Kookie, hiks, Kookie mau ice cream~"

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, memijit sekilas pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba nyeri, "Kalau Kookie tetep beli ice cream itu, hyung akan tinggalin Kookie disini sendirian."

Joungkook menggeleng cepat, membuat air matanya menetes dan membasahi kedua pipinya, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang dipakai Namjoon. "Hiks, Kookie mau ice cream~" namun bibirnya masih merengek dengan kalimat yang sama.

Sebenarnya Namjoon juga tak tega, ia bisa saja langsung membelikan bocah itu satu cup ice cream. Namun fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Joungkook tengah flu, bahkan tubuhnya cukup hangat membuat Namjoon harus tega melarang namja cilik itu.

Namja Kim itu mulai mambulatkan niatnya dan bersiap akan menggendong paksa Joungkook saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Namjoonie?"

Namjoon otomatis mendongak, menatap sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan begitu manis. "Oh, Princess." Ia segera bangkit dan membiarkan salah satu tangan Joungkook tetap menggenggam erat ujung kasonya, dan yang satu mengusap matanya pelan, mencoba menghentikan isakannya sendiri.

Seokjin, namja cantik yang dipanggil Princess oleh Namjoon itu tersenyum pada Namjoon lalu melihat ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah Joungkook yang masih sibuk mengusap matanya.

Namjoon yang menyadari arah pandangan Seokjin segera memberi penjelasan, "Dia Jeon Joungkook, anak Jihyun noona." Ucapnya singkat. Seokjin mengangguk paham.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Joungkook yang masih basah, dan ia memutuskan untuk berjongkook, tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Joungkook.

"Hi Joungkookie~" sapanya riang. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan Joungkook mulai menghentikan isakannya. Bahkan cengkeramannya pada ujung kaos Namjoon tanpa sadar terlepas.

"Aku Seokjin hyung, teman Namjoon hyung. salam kenal." Tambahnya lagi. Joungkook hanya diam, matanya mengerjap cepat memandang Seokjin penasarann.

Seokjin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memekik melihat betapa menggemaskannya keponakan Namjoon satu ini.

"Aigoo~ Kookie kenapa menangis?" Seokjin masih terus mencoba bercakap dengan Joungkook. Bahkan kini tangannya mengusap wajah Joungkook lembut, mencoba menghilangkan bekas air mata disana.

Joungkook melirik sekilas ke arah Namjoon, dan Namjoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Joungkook kembali memajukan bibirnya dan memandang Seokjin, "Koo – Kookie mau ice cream. Tapi sama Namjoon hyung gak boleh."

"Dia sakit, Princess. Jangan termakan tingkahnya yang menggemasakan." Balas Namjoon cepat. Seokjin terkekeh dan mengusap lembut rambut Joungkook, tangannya mencapai tengkuk bocah itu dan bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat.

Pintu minimarket itu terbuka, dan seorang pelanggan masuk menuju tempat ketiganya berada. Seokjin dengan cepat menggendong Joungkook dan menyingkir dari jalan depan freezer, meski Joungkook sedikit meronta. Ia tak suka digendong.

"Kookie sudah makan siang?" Tanya Seokjin lagi. Kali ini Joungkook digendong Namjoon, setelah sebelumnya sedikit dipaksa. Joungkook menggeleng, dan Namjoon juga ikut menggeleng.

"kau tahu Princess, aku tak bisa memasak. Dan handphoneku dimainkan anak ini. Aku belum membeli makan apapun." Jelas Namjoon.

"Plinses?"

Seokjin dan Namjoon reflek menoleh ke arah Joungkook saat ia mengucapkan kata itu.

"Plinses?" kali ini jemari mungil Joungkook menunjuk sosok Seokjin. Dan namja cantik itu dengan cepat menggeleng, "ani, ani. Seokjin hyung. ya? panggil Seokjin hyung." Seokjin menyikut pingggang Namjoon, "berhenti memanggilku seperti itu jika ada oranng lain."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum lebar. Meski suara Seokjin terdengar kesal, namun rona merah dikedua pipinya tak bisa berbohong.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bayar susu Kookie lalu pulang, ok?" ucap Namjoon. Joungkook langsung menggeleng cepat dan kembali meronta di gendongan Namjoon.

"Ice cream~"

Sebelum Namjoon mengucapkan apapun, Seokjin lebih dulu mengambil Joungkook dari gendongannya, "oke, sekarang kita beli ice cream. Tapi, Kookie makan ice creamnya setelah makan siang, ya?"

Joungkook tersenyum lebar, mengangguk dengan semangat mendengar kalimat Seokjin, "ne~"

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sudahlah, daripada menghadapi Seokjin dan Joungkook yang mengambek bersamaan, lebih baik meminta maaf pada Jihyun noona kalau si Joungkook sakit. Itu lebih baik.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Joungkook bersenandung senang sepanjang perjalanan dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat sekotak susu pisang yang tengah ia minum. Di sebelah kanan ada Namjoon, yang membawa barang belanja milik Seokjin juga kotak susu dan ice cream Joungkook, lalu Seokjin yang dengan senyum lebarnya memperhatikan Joungkook, sesekali ikut bernyanyi bersama.

Dan Namjoon berpikir, mungkin tidak salah juga pilihannya untuk membiarkan Seokjin membelikan ice cream untuk Joungkook, melihat bocah cilik itu terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Dan wajah cerah Seokjin menjadi bonus yang sangat ia syukuri. Beruntung ia bertemu kekasihnya di minimarket. Well, sebenarnya bukan keberuntungan juga sih, lagian kamar apartemen miliknya dan Seokjin hanya berbeda lantai.

"Hey, Princess."

"ya?" Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Joungkook dan kini menoleh menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya yang kosong menarik tangan Seokjin dan menyatukan jemari mereka.

"Kurasa, kita sudah siap untuk memiliki seorang bocah cilik diantara kita."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Seokjin untuk memahami kalimat Namjoon sebelum membuahkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Ia mencengkeram semakin erat genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku menunggu kita memiliki ikatan lebih serius sebelum memiliki anak, Namjoon."

Senyuman Namjoon semakin lebar, "Bilang orang tuamu, aku akan datang kahir pekan ini."

Dan Seokjin tak bisa menahan tawanya, yang diikuti oleh Joungkook, yang meski tak tahu apa-apa ikut tertawa. Lalu ketiganya melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kedua tangan Joungkook yang digenggam Seokjin dan Namjoon, melupakan kotak susunya yang sudah habis.

"Kookie akan bilang eomma untuk main dengan Seokjin hyung lagi~"

"Tidak, Bunny. Kau tak usah lagi main ke apartemen Namjoon hyung."

"Kookie maunya main sama Seokjin hyung. bukan sama Namjoon hyung, mehrong~"

"Ya!"

"hahahahaha, kau sangat manis, joungkookie~"

.

.

.

 **END**

Ini pelampiasan, sungguh! Karena aku memang punya sepupu yang nyebelin macem Joungkook yang susah diatur. Dan kejadian di minimarket itu emang kejadian asli, aku jadi Namjoon, dan si Kookie sepupu menyebalkan yang membuatku lelah.

Semoga cukup menghibur, hehe, dan tunggu next chap untuk **Hold me Tight,** sedang dalam pengerjaan.

Gomawo~~~


End file.
